


Kalin's Nightmare

by Amber2002161 (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amber2002161
Summary: It is Halloween, the time where one is supposed to be scared. But Kalin has a nightmare of what he did in the past, which is perhaps wore than fake scares. Warning: this is a Kalin/OC fic, so if you don't like OC's, don't read. Inspired by a roleplay I did on Deviantart.
Kudos: 1





	Kalin's Nightmare

A/N : This story is inspired by a roleplay I did on Deviantart. It will also be a Kalin/OC fic, so be warned.

Namine is at her home, at the tv, it is say that Yusei become the new King, after winning the fortune cup. That is something... she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Kalin was rotting away inside the jail cell of the Sector Security prison. The cops branded him a highly dangerous criminal and he was given life in prison. Suddenly, he he heard a strange, deep voice coming from the shadows. Kalin's near-dead eyes drifted towards the voice and muttered: "What...you want to torture me more...?"

Namine went to work, hoping things will get better now that Yusei, one of her old friends, had become king, and possibly also hoping that Kalin will be out of jail soon.

The strange shadow that appeared before Kalin called himself the King of the Netherworld.

"I CAN GRANT YOU A WISH OF YOUR DEEPEST DESIRES. WHAT IS YOUR WISH, MORTAL?" asked the King of the Netherworld.

Kalin closed his eyes. "I...wish...for revenge...to have one final duel with Yusei..."

With that, Kalin disappeared in a sea of purple fog.

Namine then went to work, hours later she finished working and on the path going home, a lot of people talk about Yusei becoming king and seem happy about it* "All I hope is that things will become better here..." She then walked back home.

In the Netherworld, Kalin reborn as a Dark Signer is branded with the Mark of the Giant. He laughed to himself about how he would crush Yusei for betraying him. He teleported to Satellite. Namine unconsciously walked to the place who was the Enforcers' headquarter, for a moment of nostalgia. The place was barren and empty ever since Kalin's arrest. Ever since that terrible day, Satellite just didn't feel the same.

Inside the former Enforcers' headquarters, Namine was questioning herself. What if I was a better duelist that time... what if I was stronger that time, will Kalin still be under jail if I was able to stop all this?

At the same time, Kalin was walking around Satellite looking for Yusei. His face was hidden by a hooded cloak. "It's nice stepping foot here once again..." he smirked to himself.

Namine entered the garage where she hid her duel runner that she bought recently, and tries to clean it. Soon I'll be a turbo duelist too, she thought to herself. Suddenly, the former leader of the Enforcers entered the building. "Heh, heh, fancy seeing you here, Namine."

Namine turn to face the cloaked man, his voice sounding familiar to her, the voice of an old friend. "K-Kalin?" *She says it without being sure, it's mostly her instinct who ask her to say it.

"Yes, it's me," the blue haired man smirked. "Now tell me, Namine! Where's Yusei? I have a score to settle with him!"

A score? Well, all I know is that Yusei is at Neo Domino City currently, nothing more, he become the king after beating Jack. Namine starts to think if it was a good idea to say all this to Kalin.

Kalin glared at her with his cold, undead eyes. "What's the matter? Too scared to speak to your lover?"

"You seem... different, Kalin... what happened in the jail?" Namine has a bad feeling, but can't get the reason of it, or even why she has it.

"Let's just say, I was reborn! Reborn as a Dark Signer!" He laughed crazily as he lifted his right arm to reveal the Mark of the Giant. "And with this power, I will get my revenge!"

"Dark Signer? What is it...?" Namine's bad feeling seem confirmed, the man in front of her is the one she loves, but he changed, seem for the worse.

"The King of the Netherworld shall rise again!" He laughed as purple flames emerged from the ground.

"The King... of Netherworld? Kalin! Is that really necessary to go that far to take revenge on Yusei?" Namine is holding her duel disk, to eventually duel for her life.

"He sold me out to Sector Security! While he was enjoying his new found fame, I was rotting away in jail!" yelled the Dark Signer.

"It must be terrible but is this still a reason to sell your soul to that King of Netherworld? What happened to the Kalin I know and admire?" Namine placed her duel disk on her arm.

"How dare you side with Yusei! I don't care if you were my lover! I'll pound anyone who stands in my way of revenge!" He activated his own duel disk as the Giant signal appeared.

"I honestly prefer you destroy me in a duel than continue to see the evil man you become, I don't recognize the one I loved and admired, he was kind and caring, him." Namine activated her own duel disk and prepared to duel.

"Ha ha ha! So, you want to die? Fine by me!"

"Yes, if I was stronger that time, you would never be in jail, all this would never happen in first place. I'll start if you don't mind, I draw" Namine drew a card and started to think of a strategy.

Kalin scoffed at her words. "Are you trying to go all sweet on me? Cause that's not going to work anymore."

"Go all sweet on you? You got it wrong, it's called... regret. Just in case you don't know the word, I set a monster down in defense, and set two other card then end my turn," said Namine.

"That's all you got? Very well, it's my turn! Time to show you my new deck! I activate the spell, 'Infernity Launcher! This spell lets me send an Infernity monster to the Graveyard! Then I summon Infernity Beast in Attack Position! Now, Infernity Beast, attack her face down card! Infernal Howling!"

Namine didn't seem fazed by the strange creature. "The monster you attacked is Snowman Eater, with 1900 defense points. By attacking my Snowman Eater you activate it effect, when it flipped face up, I can target a face up monster and destroy it, and I of course target your Infernity Beast."

Kalin scoffed as his monster was destroyed. "Fine! I set 2 cards and end my turn!"

"Well, now's my turn, I draw." Namine draw a card, and try to think of a way to win that duel. "I activate Giant Trunade so all our cards set up go back to our hand, and also I tribute Snowman Eater to summon Dai-Sojo of the Ice Barrier in attack mode. However, his effect put him in defense mode. I then activate Double Summon to summon Snow Dragon, 1400 atk, and attack you directly."

"Gahh! Ha ha! Bring on the pain!" he yelled as his life points fell to 2600. Kalin, for whatever reason, didn't seem to mind the pain. Perhaps all the time spent in jail made him intolerant to it.

"I set two cards down and end my turn." Namine start worried that this duel isn't just a normal duel.

"Heh, heh, my turn! I play Infernity Launcher again and send Infernity Beetle to my Graveyard! I then set a monster and set two cards!" smirked Kalin.

"Do you know that you won't win by playing defense? I draw, I activate Shield Crush, and Snow Dragon attack you directly," Namine stated.

An evil gleam appeared in Kalin's eyes. "So, you want power? You got power! For I flip over my set card, "Offering to the Immortals! When my life points are 3000 or lower when I am targeted for a direct attack, I can negate that attack and Special Summon two 'Ceremonial Tokens' and add an 'Earthbound Immortal' card to my hand!"

"An immortal card? What is it? I end my turn." Namine is shaking, she feels something bad is happening.

The Mark of the Giant glowed on the Dark Signer's arm. "Ha ha! You'll see! I now tribute my Ceremonial Tokens and summon Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! Now descend upon this world!" A giant token appeared in the sky and started absorbing souls.

Namine is shaking seeing the monster Kalin just summoned. It's the most scary monster she ever saw, and the biggest "T-that is an Earthbound I-immortal?"

"Yes it is!" laughed Kalin manically. "And now, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu! Crush this pathetic mortal into ash!" The giant raised its fist and pounded the ground.

Namine is paralyzed by fear, unable to make a single move or activate a card, as she got hit by the attack she got projected to the ground and lay down, unconscious. Dark Signer Kalin laughed as his Earthbound Immortal struck his girlfriend as the world turned black.

Suddenly, sunlight streamed through the window of a house. Everything seemed to be normal, as if all that had happened was maybe just a nightmare. Kalin was sleeping in bed muttering to himself. "No, no, no! Why won't you leave me alone?!"

Meanwhile, Namine went to work, now she worked at Neo Domino City, and her boss asked her to go to Crash Town for a transaction. Kalin woke up sweating. He frantically looked around for black skies and purple flames, but couldn't see any. He was inside his house in Crash Town.

"Ugh, that nightmare again..."

Namine took her duel runner and drove at the direction of Crash Town, she stopped halfway after maybe one or two hours of driving for a break. As she was heading to the town, Kalin decided to go to the mountain range and play his harmonica to calm his nerves.


End file.
